


for the record

by agentofdisarray



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Comedy, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, i say comedy but im not funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofdisarray/pseuds/agentofdisarray
Summary: “I was gettin’ panicked, you guys were takin’ too long.” Techno answered casually, allowing her (most very likely dead) body to drop to the floor, beside the cup she had previously dropped. Phil was going to be so upset with them for ruining the carpet, Tommy thought absentmindedly.And then: “Good afternoon, this is the county hospital, Nikki speaking. How can I help you today?” A soft voice spoke up from the phone, and Tommy allowed Wilbur to press the big, red hang up button. Once again, silence hung over the three boys, all speechless as they stared at the body that was most definitely unmoving....Well, shit.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	for the record

**Author's Note:**

> tw: murder/death (thats a big theme for this fic so if that sort of stuff makes you uncomfy then i don't suggest this!!! it isn't graphic at all, and is mostly light-hearted so hopefully it isn't too bad :) )
> 
> title taken from "for the record" from 36 questions

"He was the one who started it! I, Wilbur, was just carrying it on.”

“You didn't have to carry it on, Tommy! You could have just let it be, walked away - I don't know, anything but _fucking punch him in the face!_ " 

At that, Tommy slumped on the lid of their toilet, scowling as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. It was just a normal Saturday afternoon - the Watson boys arguing with one another about everything and anything. Well, at least Wilbur and Tommy were. Techno was surprisingly quiet as he cleaned the many cuts and scrapes that littered his younger brother’s face, the bags underneath his dull chestnut eyes seemingly heavier than usual. 

Silence hung in the bathroom, awkward and tense as Techno tore open a plaster and placed it over the blond’s swollen nose, pressing it down as gently as he could - “Ouch! That hurt, you bitch!” Tommy hissed, flinching away from Techno’s touch as he cupped a trembling hand over his nose, pushing himself up with unsteady legs, shooting a venom oozing glare down at Techno. 

Scoffing, Techno pushed himself up, the pink-haired man shoving past Tommy, fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Stop gettin’ into so many fights, brat. I won't help you next time.” He threatened, Tommy merely snorting. 

“Whatever. I’m an independent man, I don't need nobody.” Pointedly ignoring the way Wilbur’s golden caramel eyes clouded with pure frustration, jaw tightening and fists clenching as he held himself back from pouncing on his younger brother, he staggered out of the far too small room. His movements were lethargic as he made his way to his own bedroom, making sure to slam the door shut behind him. 

___  
  


Only an hour or so later, Tommy emerged from the comfort of his room, hood of his dark grey jacket (passed down from Wilbur, when he was fourteen or so) tugged over his unruly blond locks. He stuck his head out, glancing over at each side before carefully stepping out, allowing the door to click shut before he hurried towards the stairs, practically jumping down them. 

He paused upon hearing noise, though swiftly relaxed upon realising that it was just the television, letting out a breath he didn't know that he was even holding. The teen padded into the kitchen, wincing at how thunderously his stomach growled, glaring down at it before yanking open the fridge, groaning at the lack of content. 

Well, Phil _had_ gone out to buy groceries for the week, so no wonder that there was nothing left for him to eat. Tommy dragged his hands down his face as he fell into a chair at the dining table, leaning back in it as he felt around for his phone in the pockets of his jeans, sighing softly out of relief when he felt it. He pulled it out and opened Discord, fingers flying across his screen as he and Tubbo messaged back and forth, only glancing up when he heard a rather furious knock at the front door. 

He leapt in his seat, placing a hand on his chest as he tried to calm his thumping heart, watching Wilbur stroll up to the door through narrowed eyes. He propped his head up on his fist, elbow digging into the side of the table. Tommy could make out a faint conversation, eyebrows furrowed as he pulled his hood down to hear properly. 

But, it was over just as he did so. He sat straight, trying to peer around one of the beams that stood in the kitchen, eventually just standing up altogether. Of course, Techno chose the worst time to come into the kitchen, the older leaning against the exact beam that Tommy had been trying to look around. “Techno, move!” He hissed, hurrying over and peering around the beam, bright blue eyes widening. 

“Tommy? Who is it?” Tommy swore he could hear a hint of concern in the taller’s voice, though it was hard to tell, with how monotone it sounded. “Tommy.” Techno repeated, snapping the blond out of his train of thoughts. 

“My… the school counsellor?” He groaned and let his head hit the wall lightly, yelping out pitifully as he hit a bruise. Rubbing it, Tommy continued with a grumble, “She’s a proper bitc-”

“Tommy! Come here!” Wilbur’s voice rang out, the youngest cursing under his breath before glancing up at Techno with perturbed eyes, silently begging him for help. Although, Techno, the absolute _bastard_ , just shrugged his shoulders with a slight smirk and shoved Tommy, causing the teen to stumble right into the hallway, where both Wilbur and a much older woman stood. 

At once, the pair turned to look at the two brothers, the shorter woman raising a confused yet pissed off brow. It made Tommy cower behind Techno slightly, though not enough that he risked his dignity. What was she so angry for? 

“Hi, miss. Erm… what… what're you doing here?” His voice was laced with genuine curiosity, though it was quickly trampled out upon seeing the red binder she held under one of her arms, and Tommy recalled the woman at some point saying something along the lines of speaking with his father. 

“You should know perfectly well why I am here, Thomas.” She scowled, and met his rather panicked gaze, somehow towering over the taller teen. 

“... right.” Tommy trailed off, gulping down a lump that had formed in his throat, really wishing that he could be anywhere but there at that very moment - he didn't think he could handle a disappointed Phil, the mere thought made his heart ache in his chest. “Well, he isn't here right now, so-”

She cut him off as soon as his mouth opened, eyes somehow narrowing further. “I can wait. I have all day.” 

Silence fell over the four of them, Wilbur being the one to break it by asking the woman if she wanted a drink, promising she would get it at once as soon as she nodded. The tall man gestured towards the living room, waiting until she was completely gone before yanking Tommy’s wrist, pulling him along, despite his infuriated protests. Techno followed along silently. 

“You gremlin, this is going to be so awkward!” Wilbur snapped as soon as he had pressed down the switch on the kettle, allowing it to bubble and brew, the sound loud and almost deafening to the blond’s ears. 

Tommy let out an indignant squawk, throwing his hands up defensively, cheeks flooding a wonderful shade of pink as he wildly gestured with his hands, “It’s not my fault that she’s here! She’s a fucking stalker, man-!”

“It’s… it’s entirely your fault she’s here?” Techno cocked a brow, arms crossing over his chest, a hint of amusement edging his monotonous voice. 

Pausing, Tommy snapped his head up, features ruffled and face on fire. He rolled his eyes. Hard. Without saying anything else, he trudged over to the counter, heavily leaning against the marble as he averted his gaze to the floor - it was hard to decipher what he was feeling, exactly, his eyes glazed over with some unknown emotion. His older brothers shared a look of worry with one another.

“Hey… what if we just poisoned her?” The teenager spoke so suddenly that it made Wilbur startle, eyes wide and alert behind his circular glasses. He was looking up again, though he was looking somewhere far off in the distance. The silence that followed was unbearable and Tommy rushed to add, “For legal reasons that was a joke.” He didn't like the way his brothers relaxed at that. 

A playful grin tugged at Wilbur's lips, eyes creasing as he reached over to grab the bleach, twisting open the top. Tommy cackled and passed a cup to his brother, who took it at once and poured a decent amount of the burning liquid inside, nose scrunching at the powerful smell. Techno hummed, in front of the cup at once and peering inside, about to say something when-

“Will your father be much longer?” The woman’s voice sliced through the boys’ amusing air, all three tensing up when they heard her speak. 

At once, Wilbur’s grin morphed into a bitter frown, along with Tommy’s. The brunet pushed himself forwards, long legs unable to balance as he swivelled around on his feet, thanking Techno quietly when he caught him before he could go face planting into the floor. “Finish the drink, Toms.” He ordered before disappearing into the living room with Techno at his heels. 

“Bitch.” Came Tommy’s scowl, turning to the kettle that had stopped boiling by this point, a soft hissing emitting from it as steam billowed from the spout. He grabbed it, pouring it into a nearby cup, not even caring if it was clean or not. He stirred some milk into the tea, watching the white swirl around in the beige beverage before mixing altogether. 

Throwing the tea bag into the bin, he made his way into the living room, passing the woman her drink and throwing himself on to the other sofa, squeezed in the middle of his two brothers. Wilbur paused in speaking, and Tommy realised he was in conversation with her. He snorted and sunk back into the cushions, wishing they could just swallow him so he wouldn't have to be there. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a raspy cough, raising a curious brow at his teacher, whose face had turned a bit pale. “Is everything alright?” Wilbur inquired, leaning forwards in his seat, readying to get up. 

“I… I'm fi-” she was cut off by her own coughing, hacking suddenly into her fist. Her eyes widened at once and she shot up, cup falling from her trembling hands. "My god-” she gasped, clutching at her throat, face now a worrying shade of purple. 

Both Wilbur and Tommy hurried up, rushing over to the choking woman. “Tommy!” Wilbur cried, grasping the woman’s arms in a pathetic attempt of trying to comfort her. 

“What?! Why're you saying my name?”

“Tommy, did you give her the cup with bleach in?!” He was shouting at this point, turning on his brother and grabbing his shoulders with desperation, eyes as wide as they could possibly be, clouded with fear. Tommy’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh my god!” Came Tommy’s answering shriek, the blond shoving out of his brother's grip and pulling his phone out of his pocket, opening it and searching for his contacts. 

“Idiot! Just go on the emergency call button!” Wilbur scolded, voice clambering an octave. He watched his younger brother fumble with his phone and rolled his eyes, snatching it from him. 

“Hey! What the fuck?” 

“You were taking too long!” Wilbur snapped, and Tommy swore he could see a flash of guilt in his eyes when the younger flinched back. 

“If you would just give me a chance to-!”

“Tommy, I can't give you any chances when someone is literally dying right in front of us!” 

“Doesn't hurt to be patient, big man.” He grunted, taking his phone back immediately when he heard it ring, awaiting for someone at the hospital to pick it up. 

He had mostly ignored the choking woman, so when he heard a sickening _crack_ come from where she was stood, it made his blood run cold. Tommy hesitantly turned, almost screaming at the sight of his eldest brother holding his teacher’s _broken_ and _limp_ neck in his calloused hands. 

“I was gettin’ panicked, you guys were takin’ too long.” Techno answered casually, allowing her ( _most very likely dead)_ body to drop to the floor, beside the cup she had previously dropped. Phil was going to be so upset with them for ruining the carpet, Tommy thought absentmindedly. 

And then: “Good afternoon, this is the county hospital, Nikki speaking. How can I help you today?” A soft voice spoke up from the phone, and Tommy allowed Wilbur to press the big, red hang up button. Once again, silence hung over the three boys, all speechless as they stared at the body that was most definitely unmoving. 

Well, shit. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are very much appreciated :)!!


End file.
